Sit Still and Meditate
by Scholars at Large
Summary: In which Hiyori learns how to meditate and is better at anger management then anyone had previously believed.


Sit Still and Meditate

**Author:** The Scholars at Large (Agent)

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Genre: **Introspective

**Rating:** PG for language

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine, as I'd be to lazy to actually draw out a single manga chapter let alone hundreds

**Notes:** This is the result of a story game my sister and I were doing. Entries were at least a page long, set in Bleach and themed "Introspection"

* * *

"Sit still and meditate, feel your anger melt away. Feel it converge in your stomach and flow, flow out of limbs, out of every pore. Breathe out, slowly and let it drain away. Now examine yourself, look within deep into your soul-"

Hiyori hated introspection. She hated therapy, and more than anything right now, she hated the smirking face of captain baldy as he ordered her to go to an anger management help session. He and his stupid no good- her rant was cut off as one of the therapists dared to touch her shoulder. "Calm down and relax little one-" She had been listening to stupid, balding, old men tell her what to do for the better part of a week, and like a good little girl, she'd done it. She had managed to sit through seminars, circle discussions and listen to her assigned roommates whine about their stupid human problems. She understood that most of the humans had issues, that they belonged here, but she did not. She was only here because Shinji, stupid moron he was, had had the audacity to order her to go, for his own sick reasons. The poor man didn't even get a chance to remove his hand before Hiyori was jumping up.

Spinning around, she whipped her leg up and into his crotch, noticing that he was even more expressive than Shinji when kicked. "Don't touch me," she gritted out reaching for her zanpakto before remembering that Shinji had confiscated it sometime after she had threatened to decapitate Kensei if he so much as looked at her again. It wasn't her fault he had been acting like a perv and had looked at her in the shower. He had deserved everything she'd done, and probably more.

Thinking back, Shinji had too. He put her in situations he knew would upset her and then had the gall to hold her back? So she might have gone a bit far when she'd started hitting him with a sledgehammer, but how could she have known he wouldn't block it? She knew he was capable of dodging such things. He managed to get captaincy after all, it wasn't as if he was _that_ incompetent. Or perhaps he was. He was ugly, he was lazy, he was a bastard, he lived to annoy her, he never seemed able to actually defeat anyone, he never fought his own battles, he let Aizen own him repeatedly…

She was only vaguely aware of hands holding her arms and leading her away, so engrossed was she in listing all the things that Shinji failed at. She didn't even notice as the police officer put her in handcuffs and lead her to his car.

It wasn't until she was put in a cell that she really acknowledged the change in location at all. Because Shinji was a sadistic bastard who enjoyed making her miserable and watching her be bored to tears, they were currently hiding out in, or to use his words, _temporarily inhabiting_ some god forsaken backwater in the middle of Canada.

_Canada._

There was absolutely nothing to do and _no one_ wanted to live there. This place had a population of under 100, and as such the town sported a one cell jail that hadn't been updated since the 1920s. It afforded no privacy and was rather like a cricket cage. There hadn't even been a bed until some lady rolled in a cot. It had no toilet, it didn't even have proper walls, just some bars. The floor was polished wood and the security was laughable. She probably could have gotten out in a heartbeat if baldy hadn't been so adamant they not blow their cover.

She glared at the walls. This was all Shinji's fault, the stupid baldy. If he hadn't messed everything up, they'd all be happy anywhere but here. He'd been the one to send her to deal with humans, he'd been the one to take her zanpakto, he'd even been the one she was angry at when she'd mauled the therapist guy. While she didn't excel at introspection in general, she felt she was doing a damn good job of it now. After all, she'd been focused internally for nearly, she looked at the wall clock, three minutes.

Three minutes, that was good. She was making improvement. She'd show that baldy, nothing would overcome her. She'd be so good at submitting to therapy by the time she got out she'd be pissing calmness and crapping the anger out by the bucketful, she'd be able to out introspect a monk, she'd become so much of a better person, Shinji'd be worshiping her. She'd- The rattling of the bars of her current, not jail cell but… abode, yes, abode, broke her concentration.

There stood Shinji in all his freaky glory. "Heard you got yourself in trouble brat," he drawled, his face practically begging for her foot.

She stayed calm though and settled for glaring at him in a way that meant death, and was furious when it didn't even phase him. "For your information, baldy," she yelled, "I'm doing fine. I mastered the anger management crap so well, I left everyone else in the dust, and if you don't wipe that smirk off your face, bastard, the moment I get out of here, I'll kick it-"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Same old Hiyori I see, not even a week of therapy could fix you, ah well…" And with that, he walked through the cell bars and carried a still protesting Hiyori with him back to their hideout. Some things, he mused, never changed.


End file.
